Flames of Rebuke
by Aurorua
Summary: Reshy was a Reshiram, had a hero, and fought against the empire. But once her hero dies, a whole new story kicks of on her life. Adventure, Suspense, Horror, and even Romance. M rated for possible pokephilia. (Requested story)
1. Chapter 1

Dolan sliced another golem and clenched his teeth as he ran up to the last floor. He saw a large beast attacking his closest friend. Dolan was special, his friend wa the legendary Pokemon Reshiram.

Reshiram was a female who she preferred to be called Reshy. She was unnaturally soft and gentle and always accepted hugs. But she has a fierce side, which was happening now.

"Stop!" Dolan yelled. Kurkogh threw threw Reshy and she landed next to Dolan. "I'm not sure we can do this." She said. Dolan polished his sword off and put the blade in front of Reshy. She breathed fire on it and it blazed.

"We can do this, trust me." Dolan said. "Alright..." Reshy said doubtfully. They barged at kurkogh and he turned and spun its clawed hand. A faint blue aura flowed and Dolan stepped back to Reshy. "What's... Happening..." Reshy said faintly.

"You should have run when you had the chance." Kurkogh growled. Dolan then passed out and Reshy wrapped around him. "Don't worry.. I... I'll." she then passed out and Kurkogh grinned evilly.

... UPA Hospital room ...

Dolan woke up and got out of the bed, feeling exhausted. "Man, I feel as weak as a caterpie." He mumbled. "Wait... Weak!" He thundered. He ran to a power checking station and stepped on the panel. It flashed a one and Dolan shook his head.

He then remembered Reshy and he found her room. He shook her up and she smiled at him. "Hey... Dolan?" She asked sensing his power level. "I think we both lost our power levels!" He shouted.

She bolted up and ran to a Pokemon power checking station. It also flashed a one and she stepped back. "T-This can't be possible!" She shouted. "It seems Kurkogh got more powerful over the years." Someone said behind them.

They turned and saw Arceus with a worried expression. "This is bad, he managed to drain your power and add it to his." Arceus said. Arceus's power radiated. Dolan clenched his fist.

"We have to stop him!" Dolan yelled. "I know, but we can't send anyone in! Escpically you two." Arceus said. "But why!" Reshy yelled. "Rhetorical question, you have a power level of one. You barely survived, and you level was off the charts!" Arceus said sternly.

"Then..." Dolan said. "What can we do." Dolan said. "I sent urgent need to the guardians... You have to re-earn all your levels." Arceus said. "Re-earn them?!" Dolan said feeling faint.

Reshy noticed and nudged him. "Cmon, we can do it!" She said. Arceus smiled lightly. "I bet they can, not alone, but together." Arceus thought. "Let's get started." Arceus said.

"Wait... Can I have a second alone please." Dolan asked. Arceus looked at him and sighed. "Go ahead." Arceus said. Dolan went into a room.

After a few minutes Reshy wondered what he was doing. "I'm going inside, it's taking too long." She said. "Be careful." Arceus said. Reshy stepped to the door and took a deep breath. And she opened the door.

And screamed. She looked around with borrow in her eyes at the bloody room. She saw Dolan's body, limp and still bleeding. There was a note hanging in front of Reshy with her name on it.

She opened it and read what was inside, starting to cry.

Dear Reshy

I just can't do this all over again, I'm so sorry, but I decided to end myself. Don't worry, you will find another hero.

With love, Dolan

She then let a tear fall and she burned the note. She then activated her turboblaze and flew away, crying and wanting to lose herself.

... A small town ...

Dylan ran to the forest and to Bluff's edge, his favorite place to relax. He sat on the edge and sighed. "Ah, life is wonderful." He said lightly. There was suddenly a large crash behind him and he turned curiously.

He got up and ran to the lake, where the sound seem to have come from. Dylan was a young boy, about 15 and had a power level of two, which was normal.

He gasped as he saw a large dragon Pokemon. It was white and had two strands on its head that almost looked like hair. It was crying in the lake. Luckily it was near the water.

"Uh, hey!" Dylan yelled. Reshiram looked at Dylan and ignored him, continuing to cry. "Hey... What's wrong?" He asked approaching the dragon. Once he stepped in the water the dragon growled.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She said gruffly. Dylan stepped back and raised an eyebrow. "You're a legendary. But why are you so weak?" Dylan asked. Reshy then sighed and put her head in the water.

"Ah, you must be Reshiram." Dylan said. "Yes, but I prefer Reshy." Reshy said. "Alright, but why are you crying Reshy?" Dylan asked. "I said I don't want to talk about it." She said angrily.

Dylan walked to her, getting wet. "What are you doing!" She shouted. Dylan flinched and he put his hands on his hips. "Cmon, I don't like seeing anything sad." Dylan said.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. Dylan stepped back. "Are you sure?" Dylan asked. "Yes! Now LEAVE!" She yelled. She unleashed a fusion flare and launched it at Dylan. Dylan dodged it and it exploded.

"Fine." Dylan said harshly. Reshy flinched lightly. "I never knew Legendaries could be cruel." He said angrily. Reshy sniffed, but it did nothing. "So much for trying to help a legendary, bye!" He said. Reshy then looked down at the reflection of herself. When Dylan left she sighed.

"I guess I was kinda mean." She said. "But he was annoying you." A part of her said. "But he just wanted to help." She argued. "Maybe, but he knew better than to annoy a legendary." Her other side argued.

"But he knew it was right to try to help one." She said. That silenced her and she got up. "I have to get over Dolan, I'll talk to that boy." Reshy then got up and walked to the trees the boy passed.

She saw the boy looking at something over the distance. Dylan sensed her and he turned around. "Oh." He said blandly. "I'm sorry about attacking you earlier." Reshy said.

"Really? You don't seem too upset." He said grinning lightly. "Hey... I was just sad." Reshy said pouting at him. Dylan laughed. "Alright, will you tell me why you are sad now?" He asked.

Reshy grinned playfully. "You have to earn my trust first! What's your name." Reshy said. "Sounds cliché." Dylan said. Reshy giggled. "Alright, I'm Dylan, master of fire!" He said.

He swung his hands and a fire engulfed his hands. Reshy giggled. "I'm Reshiram, master of- you might want to put that out." She said sweetly. Dylan then stopped grinning and he ran to the lake, shrieking.

He jumped in and frowned at Reshy, who was walking to him. "Alright.. Hahaha! You earned my trust." She said. "So why are you sad?" Dylan asked sitting next to her. "Alright." She said lightly.

"So... As a legendary... I had a chosen hero, and he was Dylan." She said. "A guy?" Dylan asked. "Yes... And I actually had feelings for him, but waited to long to tell him how I felt." She said.

"To long... Where is he now?" Dylan asked. Reshy then shuddered. "He killed himself, our power levels were taken by Kurkogh, the feeder, he told me he couldn't do it. A-And so..." She took a deep breath.

"He killed himself." Reshy then started to cry. Dylan silently sat and put a hand on her wing. "It's alright, did he say anything before he..." "Yes, actually." She said turning to him.

She then met his eyes. "He said I would find another hero." She said. Dylan flinched and stepped back. "So..." Dylan said. "I don't truly know who to choose." She said. "But I miss dolan!" She said.

"This might sound weird, but I want to hug you." Dylan said. Reshy giggled lightly. "What's stopping you." She teased. "Well, you're too big." Dylan said. She giggled and put her hands together. She then shrunk herself to match Dylan's side.

Dylan looked at her and smiled. She was now about as tall as Dylan and her back tail-turbine was about half her size. Dylan found himself blushing and Reshy put a claw to the back of her head.

Dylan wrapped his hands around Reshy and she smiled at him. They pressed together and sighed. "Hey Dylan?" She asked still hugging Dylan. "Yea." He said. "Do you mind if I choose you as my hero?" She asked.

Dylan thought for a second then hugged her harder thinking. Being a legendaries hero was a great honor, but you are automatically targeted by the elite legion. Doing so could lead to death by the empire.

But doing so would bring special bonds to the legendary. Dylan separated and Reshiram sat sideways on his lap, letting her tail rest on the ground. "So... Wanna?" She asked.

Dylan looked away from her. "Well , y-" he was cut off as a loud boom shook them. Dylan got up and Reshy returned to her normal size. They ran to the cliff and Dylan moaned.

"It's the empire." He said. "Are you sure?" Reshy demanded. "Look at that emblem on that army down down." He said bluntly. Reshy looked and saw a large group with an eagle and a few raindrops falling into a fire.

"It is..." She said. "But before we warn people, you need to tell me something." She said. "Better be fast!" He said. "Do you want to be my hero!" She said. "What do yo-" "Please! Just tell me..." She said.

"I will." Dylan said. He grabbed Reshy's claw and it glowed. They connected palms and they seperated. Dylan looked at his hand and saw an emblem. It has the rebel empire symbol.

"Wha-whaa?" He said. 'Now we can talk through mind.' She said. 'Alright, but let's get going!' He shouted making her wince. Dylan then jumped off the cliff and Reshy flew after him. She caught him and flew to the city.

"Oh, please don't do that again." Reshy said. "Alright." Dylan chuckled. They landed on the inside of Santalune city. Dylan waved to the wall guards and they sent a message.

They landed in the center of town. Viola ran to him alerted. "Dylan!" She shouted. "What are you doing here!" She yelled. Reshy grunted. Viola glanced at Reshy and stepped back.

"A legendary?" She said. Dylan got off of Reshy and she transformed to match Dylan's size. "It's not important, well I guess it is, but we have a serious problem." He said. Viola sighed.

"Empire plantoon, 200 men minimun." Dylan said. Viola sighed. "Prepare the defenses! Front line moves out in a few! Dylan and I will lead. Hero." She added. Reshy smiled and turned to her large form.

A strange man walked up to Reshy. She turned and stepped back. The man had blonde hair and strangely blue and red eyes. "I would like to help." He said still staring at Reshy.

'Alright.' She said through mind. 'Hm, alrighty, we need as much help.' He said to Reshy. "Alright, we need as much help as possible." Dylan said. "Ok, I have a pidgeot and Salamance." He said.

'Powerful combo.' Dylan said to Reshy. "Alright, let's roll." The man said with strong determination. 'He is handsome... And determined.' Reshy said. That gave Dylan a slightly jealous twinge.

"Let's go." Dylan said.

... In the Air ...

Dylan sighed and balled his fists. "Stupid empire." He mumbled. The boy stood on his Salamance and looked at Dylan. "True... I didn't quite catch your name." He said. Dylan stood up on Reshy and nodded.

"Dylan." "Rikard." The boy said. "So... Your a hero?" He asked. "Yes..." Dylan said. 'This 'Rikard is cute and strong.' She said without thinking. "You a... You know." Rikard asked.

"Yea, fire is my element." Dylan said lightly. "Me too. Water is what I rule." Rikard said. They arrived. "Wanna team on this battle?" Dylan asked.

"Any time." The boy said. Suddenly Dylan sensed Rikard's power increase to 100. Dylan saw a pair of water-blades surround his fist. Reshy giggled and looked at Rikard. 'Wish I chose him-' Reshy was cut of.

'Wish I what! God, I should kill myself so you can chose him, thank you for thinking about me!' Dylan said. He jumped off Reshy and fell 10 feet to the ground. He formed fire in his fist and his power level rises to 100.

Rikard then landed next to him. "Ready?" "Ready." Dylan said. Viola landed in front of them. "I'll provide backup support." She said. Dylan then nodded at Rikard and they charged at the plantoon.

... In the Air ...

Reshy watched Rikard battle the plantoon with ferocity. 'He's good with blades.' She muttered in poke speech. Salamance glanced at her.

'Impressive?' Salamance asked. 'Yea... Rikard is pretty cute.' Reshy said. 'I wish I chose him as my hero.' She said numbly.

'Woah! What about the hero you already chose. Look a him!' Salamance said. Reshy didn't even bother to look at Dylan.

'Hmm... Yea... Impressive.' She said. She sighed and looked at Rikard. Salamance noticed Reshy didn't bother to look.

... On the Field ...

Dylan knocked out the last solider and he waved at Rikard. "I think that's all of them." He called. Rikard then slumped and smiled. "Heh, look at you! Raised a level by one with your fists!" He called.

Dylan let the fire fade and realized his power was 3. He smiled. "Didn't see that!" He said. Rikard laughed. He made his blades fade away and his power went to 10. "Let's head back." He said. Viola nodded.

"Alright, to Santalune city we go!" Viola said. She then got on Rikard's Pidgeot. Salamance and Reshy flew down to the pair. Surprisingly Reshy went to Rikard. "Hey, wanna ride on me back?" She asked.

Rikard stepped back at looked at Dylan. He nodded slightly and Rikard for on her back. "You can ride on Reshiram too if you want." He said. A strong feeling of uncomfortable radiated from Reshy. Dylan sighed and shook his head.

"No, but thank you." Dylan said. "But how are you going to get up at wall?" Reshy asked. Dylan stared at her with invisible dislike. 'Why don't you ask Rikard.' He said. "I'll just climb the stupid wall." He said.

Reshy then frowned and she took off. "Salamance, if you don't mind, can you watch over Dylan? Make sure he comes back in one piece." Rikard said. Salamance nodded and flew next to Dylan.

'See? Rikard is always so thinking of others.' Reshy said to Dylan. 'Urgh, yea. Right.' Dylan said. He then started to climb the wall. 'Umm, see you later Dylan.' Reshy said. 'See you.' Dylan said with no emotion.

Reshy then flew straight to Santalune city. Dylan then sighed and sat on a rock jutting out of the cliff. He looked at the mark and scowled. "Reshy wanted me as her hero, yet she treats Rikard like he was the best thing since roller paper!" He yelled.

Salamance flew next to him. 'And you're mad about that?' Salamance asked. "I don't know what you said but... I'm mad about it. She treats me like a stranger now." He said.

'Then get back to talk to Reshy.' Salamance said. Dylan saw Salamance looking up. "Yea, yea, how am I going to get up there." Dylan said. "Just... Damn it! Reshy pisses me the fuck off!" He yelled.

Suddenly a flame erupted and imploded. Dylan jumped off the edge and a bright light engulfed him. Salamance heard a roar and it saw Dylan on top of a phoenix made of entirely of fire. There was then a flash and a lance appeared in his hand.

The lance looked different. It has two sharp points and was amazingly designed. It even has a handle with wings curving straight down. A long spiral of fire came from the middle of the two points and went down until it circled his hands. There was also an orb of fire in the Lance

"Hm, not bad." Dylan said. He glanced at Salamance. "Let's head back." He said. Salamance nodded, amazed to speak.

... Outskirts of Santalune City ...

Santalune was in view. Dylan sighed. "Dang it Reshy, you make me upset, but you helped her release a Phoenix." He said. He glanced at his lance. "My power must be great, I need to check a station." He said.

They flew into the city and Viola looked up, startled. Dylan then jumped down, the Phoenix fading with a flash. "Dylan? You unleashed a spirit animal?" Viola said. She noticed the Lance. "And your weapon." She said.

"There is no doubt, you must make your journey, earn power. Break record, and you might even stop the empire." Viola said.

"Where is Reshy?" Dylan asked. "Right here." Reshy said behind him. Dylan made his Lance fade away and Reshy didn't notice it. "Hey Reshy, hey Rikard." He said. Rikard waved at him.

"So... You got back pretty fast." Reshy said. "I learned something new." He said grinning. "Cool, want to have a power battle?" Rikard asked. "Power battle?" He repeated. "Yea, it's when you battle with the power level you get with your weapons." Rikard explained.

"Sure, let head to the lake." Dylan said. Reshy and Rikard both frowned. "But... I would have the advantage." Rikard said. "Yea... He is a water element." Reshy said. "Trust me." Dylan said.

"Alright, let's get on Reshy." Rikard said. "I got my own ride." Dylan said. "Really?... You caught a Pokemon..." Reshy said feeling strangely jealous. "Who said it was a pokemon." Dylan said.

"What?!" They both said. Dylan then jumped and formed the Phoenix. Reshy stepped back in shock. 'A spirit animal! But... What about me?" She said. 'Now you notice me instead of Rikard.' Dylan said harshly. 'Everything worked out in fact.'

Rikard was shaking his head. "A level 500 power level... That Phoenix is strong!" He said. "I won't use it in battle, trust me." Dylan said. Rikard nodded and for on Reshy's back. "Let's go."

... The Lake ...

They arrived at the lake. The Phoenix dissapeared with a flash and Dylan landed next to the water. Rikard got off of Reshy and stood on the water. "Ready?" Rikard said. "Ready. Oh, wait." Dylan said. He turned to Reshy.

"Find a place to sit, this might take a while." Dylan said. 'Yea, you don't even have a weapon.' She said. "Oh for the the love of- Just shut up!" Dylan yelled. Reshy stepped back in shock.

Dylan shook his head and faced Rikard. "Ready." Dylan said. He balled his fist and a fire erupted. Rikard formed two swords of water and smiled. His power level was equal to Dylan's.

"Heh, equal power." Rikard said. "Not quite." He said. Dylan twirled around and formed the Lance, boosting his power by 50. He then pried the Lance apart, to form a pair of single pointed half-lances.

His power rises another 50. "Urgh..." Rikard said. "Go!" Reshy yelled.

And they charged.

... 1 hour later ...

Dylan got up and raised his lances, he put them together and Rikard panted. "Enough?" Rikard asked. "I'm still okay!" Dylan said. Dylan then twirled his Lance and pointed it at Rikard.

He shoved him back and pointed his Lance right on his neck. 'Don't!' Reshy yelled. Dylan laughed and made his Lance go away. "Good battle." He said extending his hand.

Rikard laughed and grabbed his hand. Dylan lifted him up and Reshy went to them. 'You could have killed him!' She said. "I'm so sorry about my hero." She scoffed hero.

"Why would you be sorry? You have a great hero!" He said. "But he could have killed you." Reshy said. "And you need to learn to trust him. Heros don't killed unless it is absolutely necessary." Rikard said.

Dylan snorted at Reshy and walked away from her. 'Ridiculous, I should not have accepted being your hero if you can't trust me.' Dylan said. He walked past some trees and Rikard frowned at Reshy.

"He's your hero huh?" Rikard said. "Yea." Reshy said feeling bad. "You treat me better than him, you treat him like he can be disposed at any time. Shame." Rikard said. He then followed Dylan's steps leading back.

Dylan noticed it was getting darker. "Hm, better head to my barracks. Damn." He said. He formed his Phoenix and flew to some barracks. He jumped off the Phoenix and walked in. He then jumped on a bed and sighed.

... 3 hours later ...

'Wake up.' A voice said to Dylan. 'No... Too tired.' He complained. 'Dylan, wake up. Now!' The voice said. 'Where then! And who are you any- oh, Reshy.' It came to him like a flash.

'Yes, it's me, we need to talk.' Reshy said. Dylan got up and walked out the barracks. Dylan got on her back and she flew to the lake.

"So, I want to talk to you about your attitude." Reshy said. "Attitude... ATTITUDE!" Dylan thundered, making Reshy step back. "You shut it up! Golly! You have been treating me like I'm a stranger! And you're going to talk to me about Attitude!" Dylan yelled.

"Well... Um Y-Yes. You don't seem very happy with me." Reshy said. "Well if you want me to be happy with you, you start treating me better." Dylan said. He got up and walked to Bluff's edge. He formed his Lance and twirled it.

"Dang it! Reshy expects me to be a happy, happy hero. Jokes on her." He said. "Look, I'm sorry!" Reshy said. Dylan jumped but frowned at her. "I'm really sorry. I didn't realize how much I was talking about Rikard." She said.

Dylan crossed his arms. "I'm really sorry, can you forgive me?" Reshy said. He looked into Reshy's eyes and realized she was being completely honest. "I forgive you." He said.

"Um... Can you do something for me?" She asked turning to her smaller size. "Yea, of course." Dylan said. She stepped toward him and she wrapped her hands around him. Dylan remained silent as Reshy held him tight.

Once she stopped she stepped back and smiled at him. "So how are you able to made a Lance and Phoenix?" She asked. "Well... Um." Dylan said running the back of his head.

Once he finished explaining Reshy giggled. "So you were J-E-ALOUS!" She squealed. Dylan gave her a playful shove. "Yea, but you did help me." Dylan said. Reshy then yawned.

"Ah, better get some sleep for the night, we have a hard time ahead of us." Dylan said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "We are going on a journey!" Reshy smiled.

"But we need more than just us to make it." Dylan said. "Who else could join us?" Reshy asked. "Rikard." They said at the same time. They smiled and Dylan yawned. "Let's get some sleep." She said.

Reshy then went to a cave and she sat down in it. Dylan entered and sat next to her. He balled his fist and a fire erupted. "This cave is pretty big." He said. "M hmmm." She said.

"We should explore." He said walking in deeper. Reshy got up and walked next to him. They entered a room with a lot of space. "Hmm... Can you use fusion flare?" Dylan asked.

Reshy did so and strangely, the whole cave lit up. Dylan created his Lance and smiled. "Nice place." Dylan said. Reshy payed down and looked at Dylan. Dylan sat next to her and sighed.

"Get some sleep." He said. Reshy nodded and closed her eyes.

... 4 hours later ...

Dylan carefully placed Reshy next to him and he got up. He looked down to the left and he formed his Lance. He smashed a large hole and groaned. He kept smashing until he felt a strong power well up.

He stepped back and jumped. "Sacred Art! Rain of Hell's Fire!" He yelled. Suddenly multiple spears formed and smashed the ground repeatedly. After a minute Dylan stopped and he saw a huge crater in the ground.

"Hmmm." He said. Something boggled his mind and he jumped in. He made a small fire in his hand and looked around. He then saw something glitter and he carved it out.

It was a small deposit of gold and a single diamond. He then smiled and created a small ring of gold and put the diamond in it. He hardened the gold and put the ring in his pocket. He then saw another deposit of something shinier.

He carved it out and realized it was silver. He quickly made a bracelet and put it on himself. It had a large set of wings and had a heart in the middle. He got back up and latex down next to Reshy. He shook her gently and she mumbled. She raised her head and looked at Dylan.

"Dylan? Did something happen." She asked. "No, I just made something for you." Dylan said. "For me?" She asked. He pulled out the ring and showed it to her. It also had matching wings, but the diamond in the middle.

"It's beautiful." She said. She put it on and Dylan pulled out the bracelet. He put it on his left arm and smiled at Reshy. "It matches." He said. Reshy then giggled and she tackled Dylan playfully. She looked down at him, smiling.

"Good night Dylan." She said. Dylan then put a hand on her cheek and she put her head next to his and went to sleep. "Good night Reshy." He said kissing her cheek.

Although Reshy was asleep she smiled and her cheeks turned red.

...

Here is a experimental story, I would like reviews on how well this will work out.

GigaGuya


	2. Chapter 2

Reshy woke up. She got up and yawned lightly. She then looked at her hand-claw and saw a ring. "Awww, this was from Dylan." She said. She then shook Dylan awake. He got up with a jolt and yawned at Reshy.

"Ugh, I could seriously use some sleep." He said. Reshy nudged him with her nose. "Cmon sleepyhead." She said. Dylan then grabbed her and she lifted him up.

"Anyway, we should get Rikard and head on out journey." Dylan mumbled. "I didn't quite catch all. Of that, but I got the basic of it." She said. "Get on my back." She said. Dylan did so.

Reshy flew out of the cave and before she went to Santalune city, she flew to the left. "Hey- Where are you going!" Dylan said. Reshy then grinned and did a quick corkscrew and caught Dylan while flying upside down.

"Hey! Be careful!" Dylan yelled. Reshy then grabbed Dylan and hugged him. She then flew to Santalune city and when they saw Rikard, they landed to him.

"Hey Rikard!" Dylan said. Rikard waved. "I see you too made up." He said. Reshy nodded and grunted. "So what are you going here? Viola said you where going on a journey." Rikard said.

"Well, me and Reshy can't do it alone, so we wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us." Dylan said. He jumped off Reshy. Rikard smiled and waved his blonde hair. "Sure, I got nothing else to do here." Rikard said.

Reshy then smiled and Dylan nodded. "Cool, I think we need to battle the gyms around the region." Dylan said. Rikard nodded. "Probably the fastest way to earn levels, speaking of, you gained 7 levels?" He asked.

"Huh?" He said. Dylan checked at a nearby station and he smiled. His power level was at ten. "Sweet." He said. Rikard then extended a fist at him. Dylan smiled and fist bumped, mimicking a small explosion.

That confused Reshy. She grunted. Rikard then noticed a winged ring. "Hey, that's a nice ring, may I see it." Rikard asked. Reshy hesitated, then gave him the ring.

"Hm, that's a well created ring." He said. Dylan then extended his wrist. "It matched his bracelet." Dylan said. Rikard then smiled and gave them a strange look. "So do you two like... Go out?" He asked.

Dylan flared red and shook his head. Reshy was confused. "What does go out mean?" She asked. "It's when two people like each other a lot, and they take it to a new level, where people know they do." Dylan said.

"Like admitting your feelings?" Reshy said. "Yes." Dylan said. She blushed and she spread her wings. Rikard put the ring back on her. "So, we should like, explore the outskirts before battling Viola." Dylan said.

"May I?" Rikard said motioning to Reshy. "Sure." Dylan said. Rikard got on his back and Dylan formed his pheonix. He yawned and they flew to the deep abyss, under Bluff's edge.

Rikard got off Reshy and Dylan got off the pheonix. They looked around until Reshy spoke. "I don't see anything here!" She said. Suddenly there was a beep. Dylan put on a node receiver and listened.

"Dylan! This is Viola, are you in the abyss?" Viola asked. "Yes." Dylan said. "Put the speakers on speaker." She said. "Listen up!" Dylan yelled. He flipped the outlets and everyone listened.

"We have recently discovered a source of water-power." Viola said. They glanced at Rikard. "Only a water-type can take the power from the gem, so Rikard, if you are there, take it before the empire gets to it." Viola said.

"What's a power gem?" Dylan asked. "It's a gem of a certain element. There are multiple gems, and each one absorbed by the proper element boosts the power of the user. Doing so can upgrade the mount or spirit animal and their weapon, as well as legendary armor when they get enough." Viola said.

"Now look for that gem!" She shouted. Reshy smiled. "Let's go look for it." She said. They walked together around the abyss, but did not find anything. "Man, where is it?" Rikard complained.

"Maybe it is buried somewhere." Dylan said. Reshy moaned. "Dang... I don't want to dig." She said. "Maybe I can do it myself." Dylan said. "But how?" Reshy said.

"Remember the ring and Bracelt I made?" Dylan said. Reshy nodded. "Yes, of course." She said. "Where do you think I got the materials?" Dylan prompted. Reshy then grinned. "Then dig ahead! I'll move Rikard to a safer place." She said sweetly.

Dylan found himself smiling. Rikard got on Reshy's back, though unsure. Once they flew high enough Dylan smiled. Rikard put on a power detector and saw Dylan. His power was currently at 10.

Dylan formed his Lance. His power went to 100. He made his hands burn a fire. His power went to 200. Suddenly he put his hand on the Lance and froze, spreading his legs.

Suddenly he blazed lava red and he spun his Lance rapidly. "Dang! 300 power level and growing." Rikard said. "Dylan sure is powerful." Reshy said. Dylan spun his Lance harder and jumped.

He froze in the air and spun his Lance harder, creating a whirlwind. "1000 power level!" Rikard shouted.

Dylan then back-flipped and aimed his Lance straight down. "Sacred Art! Inferno's Great Blaze!" He yelled. And with that a large blast of firery wind blasted then ground. A minute later Dylan formed his phones and flew next to Reshy.

"There we go." Dylan said. There was a large crater in the crowd, with a blue gem in the middle. Rikard and Dylan jumped down to it. "Do it Rikard!" Dylan cheered. Rikard touched the gem and it flowed into him, his power going up to 50.

"Sweet, now let's head back." Rikard walked to Reshy and got on her back. Rikard then noticed Dylan did not move. "You alright Dylan?" He called.

"There... Is just some power below me, I can feel it." Dylan said. "What?!" Rikard said. Dylan jumped and smashed the ground under him. It revealed a very large red gem.

Rikard gasped and looked at Dylan, who stepped back. Suddenly his nose receiver buzzed. "This is Viola! What's going on!" She said. "We found a large fire gem." Dylan said. Reshy flew next to him.

"How big is it?" She asked. "As large as a 64 inch Tv, length and width." Dylan said. "Then you have to absorb it! We can't let it fall into the wrong hands!" Viola said.

"But what if it is too much for me?" He asked. "Good point, you need a legendary' help to do it." She said. Dylan turned to Reshy. "Let's do it." He said. Reshy's eyes widened.

"Alright." She said lightly. They touched the stone and Dylan gasped in pain. The power was overwhelming. Reshy grunted and they both felt their levels rising. Rikard stepped back, feeling intense heat. As soon as it started it ended. Dylan grunted and fell back.

Reshy then picked him up and carefully placed him up. "Ow... Ow ow ow. That was too much." He said. Rikard stepped back. "Power level o 500, with no weapons..." Rikard sputtered. "You guys have the level of power." He said.

Reshy and Dylan looked at him. "What's our levels?" Dylan said. "Both at 500." Rikard said. Reshy and Dylan glanced at each other. "Hmm, let me try my Lance." Dylan formed his Lance and he noticed some changes.

The Lance had a larger hilt and had a sharper blade. In fact, there were four blades. Where his hands was, there was a large spinning fire surrounding it. It gave him a power level of 750 total.

Dylan winced and fell, making his blade dissapeared. "What's wrong?" Reshy asked. "It's... Too much power." Dylan said wincing. "Get on my back." Reshy said. Dylan did go and leaned on her.

Reshy turned lightly red and she later down. "Rikard, we need to rest, this power is too much." Reshy said. Rikard nodded. "Make some room for me." He said. Reshy moved a little so Rikard could lean on her.

Dylan then heard a boom. He got up and saw a large beast. "Rikard... Get up. NOW!" Dylan said. Rikard turned over and saw the beast. He and Dylan got up and took their stances.

"Reshy, fly up and provide aerial support." Dylan said. Reshy got up and the beast formed wings. "Damn!" Dylan said. It then charged at Reshy, while she had her back turned.

"Reshy!" Dylan yelled. Reshy turned the moment the beast grabbed her. The beast spun rapidly and threw her to the ground. The beast's fist then charged blue and red. "Reshy! Look out!" Dylan said.

Dylan put his hands together and charged at Reshy, moving fast. He pushed out of the way just before the beast's fist exploded Ito the ground. Reshy then gasped. Dylan stopped and formed his Lance.

"Stay low." He muttered. Reshy nodded, her eyes widening. "Rikard! Get ready!" Dylan yelled. He formed his pheonix and realized there where some slight changes. The pheonix had a strange fire helmet and had another set of large blazing wings. His power blazed to 1500.

The beast grunted and charged at Reshy. The pheonix reared back and blasted the beast with fire. The beast jumped back and Dylan jumped off of the Pheonix and in front of Reshy.

Then the beast did something amazing. "You have power." It said. Dylan stepped back and Rikard ran next to him. "You can talk?" Dylan said. "Of course I can! I am the guardian of the abyss stones." The beast said.

"And you took the gems without proper permission." The beast said. Dylan made his Lance fade. "First, give me your name, I need to take you serious." Dylan said. "Call me Fromenthel." The beast said.

"Alrighty." Dylan said. "I'm sorry about the gem, but we had to take it before the empire took it." Dylan said. "I don't care about this... Empire. If you want to leave alive you have to beat me." Fromenthel said.

Dylan got in an offensive stance. "In a drawing competition." Fromenthel said. Dylan moaned. "Are you serious!" Dylan yelled. "It was my gem you took, so this is the least you can do." Fromenthel said.

... A few minutes later ...

Dylan just finished his drawing, a picture of a chibi Reshiram. Fromenthel looked at it and grunted. "You win, you may leave." Fromenthel spun in a spiral and dug into the ground.

Reshy look at the picture and bumped Dylan. 'That's a nice drawing of me.' She said. "Thanks, but that was weird of a guardian." Dylan said. Rikard nodded. "Asking for a drawing contest instead of a fight, that Is weird." Rikard said.

Dylan shrugged and formed his Lance. He spun it briefly and looked at its new design. "Hey, you got a new gem buff, try seeing what your swords look like now." Dylan said.

Rikard nodded and twirled his hands, forming his swords. They didn't look too different, except the handle was slightly curved, and the edge of the sword was solid, with water one one side.

"Nice." Dylan said. Suddenly his receiver buzzed. "It's Viola, I'm guessing the gem collection was a success, you may return to Santalune." Viola then buzzed out. "Alright, let's head back." Dylan said.

Rikard got on Reshy and Dylan formed his pheonix. They went to Santalune city, where it was dark. Viola sensed a massive power and she saw a light in the sky, a pheonix.

Dylan landed in front of Viola and Rikard followed him. "Dylan? Your power is at 500! That must have been a pain taking in that gem." Viola said. "I managed with help." Dylan said glancing at Reshy.

"Good job, get some rest, you will battle me tomorrow." Viola said. As Dylan turned Viola stopped him. "Is Rikard accompanying you?" She asked. "Yea." Dylan said.

"In that case, follow me." Viola said. Dylan glanced at Rikard and Reshy, then they followed Viola. She led them to a large house. She led them to a room and waved at them. "This is your room tonight, see you in the morning." And with that, she left.

"Wow." Dylan said looking around. It was a large room with everything in an average house, expect larger. "Yup." Rikard said. "I guess we should get some sleep." Dylan said. Reshy reverted to her human size.

"Where are the beds?" Dylan said. Suddenly the couch opened into two different beds. "Well... Alright." Dylan said. "That is one heck of an advanced couch." Rikard said. Rikard changed into his sleeping clothes and got into a bed.

"Give me a second." Dylan said to Reshy. "Why?" She asked. "I need to change into my sleepy clothes." Dylan took Reshy. Reshy blushed and Dylan changed into his clothes.

Once he left the bedroom he saw Reshy on the bed, asleep. "Hmm, I suppose Reshy could get smaller." Dylan said. Reshy drunk herself so that she fit the bed with space to move around.

He looked around around to see is there was space, but there wasn't. "Next time, make some space for me." Dylan said frowning. He then rubbed her small head. "Well um... Good night."

Dylan leaned over and gave Reshy a small kiss, making her squirm though she was asleep.

...

Alright, I got a question about power levels. Power levels is a pretty broad term. Power is the total of all weapons/animals together. Your base power level can only be increased by intense training and power gems, as in our newest chapter. For example Chrissy has a base power of 10, forming her spirit animal it goes to 510, and with her weapon, her power goes to 750, she has two weapons, meaning each of her nun-chucks (LOLZA) gives her a power level of... 120 each. Pretty simple? Good.

And I'm accepting OC's. To submit include in this order:

Name:

Gender:

Element: (If you decide to)

Weapon: (if you choose element)

Spirit animal: (if you choose element)

Personality:

Age:

Possible relationship:

Special meeting?

Thank you, if you want it to be a surprise to others, PM me. Wink* Wink* :D

GigaGuya


End file.
